Drabbles
by TwilaStryker
Summary: A bunch of little drabbles I have written out of boredom; more will be added as I write them. Mainly influenced by music. OMG, an update- with Amy now!
1. Cry: Blaze

Cry

_It may sound absurd_

_But don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed_

_But won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

-Superman, Five For Fighting

Crying is a sign of weakness. Even in a time of sadness where you _can _cry, I can't. I can't let myself crack like that.

"It's okay, Blaze."

Am I whimpering? I really don't notice. The emotions overwhelm my head, sobs ready to explode. But I can't cry. I can't show they affect me.

"It's okay."

Your arms come around me then, holding me close; I feel it before my brain registers it. Unshed tears burn the back of my mind, blurring my vision.

"Don't listen to them."

You hug me even closer and I marvel at the gesture and your warmth against mine. If I'm supposed to be pyrokinetic, then how do you always manage to be so warm against me?

"You're not worthless."

My head was buried into your chest fur, and I could feel your head resting on top of mine. I blink rapidly and tried to keep my emotions in check. I won't let them get to me.

"You're not a freak."

The tears come then, pouring from my amber eyes like there is no tomorrow. I realize it a moment too late and try to take a deep breath, then realize in horror that the tears are escalating into sobs. I can't cry.

"It's okay to cry, Blaze."

I try to push away but your arms wrap around me tighter still, refusing to let go. I can feel my tears stain your white fur and am completely and utterly embarrassed. Crying is a sign of weakness.

"It's okay."

You are repeating yourself now, but it doesn't matter. Those words are all you need.

"It's okay to cry sometimes."

The tears just keep on coming. There is no end to them. But you didn't stop or tire from your position; if anything you held me tighter.

"Don't listen to what they say."

Maybe we can switch places for one night.

For one night I'm the insecurity. I'm the one confused. I'm the naivety. I'm the one that cries.

"They don't know anything."

For one night you're the protector. You're the stubborn warrior. You're the one that never breaks. You're the one who refuses to show they affect you.

"They're all idiots."

Sometimes their teasing and jeers are just too much to take.

Maybe for just one night we can switch places. I'm the one that cracks with ease, while you're the unbreakable.

"It's okay."

After all, it's okay to cry sometimes.

**A/N: Inspired by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's "Your Guardian Angel". I don't own the songs, Silver, Blaze, or Sonic the Hedgehog in general. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction after all…**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more like this up soon!**

**-Twila Stryker**


	2. Someday: Tails

Someday

_If I could be like that,_

_I would give anything_

_Just to live one day_

_In those shoes_

_If I could be like that, _

_What would I do?_

_Oh, what would I do…_

-Be Like That, 3 Doors Down

One day I'm going to save the world.

Bet'cha wouldn't believe it, getting upstaged by your lil' bro! But someday it's going to happen. I'll be fast and strong. I'll be the one everybody's talking about.

Now, don't think that I don't like what I'm doing right now. Traveling with you, seeing the world, meeting new people, kicking Eggman's butt… honestly, what could get better than that?

But maybe sometime it'd be nice to have the spotlight on me, y'know? I wanna be the hero.

I remember that actually happened one time. I saved Station Square! Remember when we first met Chaos and Tikal? Yeah, that time.

You have to know how it feels- you've been the hero billions of times. But… wow. There's no clear way I could ever describe it. Maybe it's pride, maybe it's relief that it's all over, I dunno. What I do know is that despite how proud and happy I was, shyness and modesty took over as I stood there.

You never act like that. But people react differently, right?

Ever since that incident, I've been more known as "teammate" and less as "sidekick". Being the main hero, you probably wouldn't understand how awesome that one little change in words can be. I'm not the little mutant fox kid who tags around anymore. I'm the pilot, the mechanic, the brains of the operation. I'm _needed_.

I know you've probably repeated that last sentence to me a billion times at least. But you don't know how good it feels to actually _believe _it.

I know I'll never be better than you. Everyone has their own talents: you have speed, Knuckles has strength, Shadow has Chaos energy. Each to his own, I guess.

Do you know where I belong?

Am I the brainiac? Am I the pilot that everyone leaves flying to? What do you think?

Whatever you tell me, I know it will be true. Why? Because we're brothers. The closest thing possible. Sure, I can get a little unconfident and immature sometimes; sure, you can get a little _too _confident. But our flaws balance out. We're always there for each other… and yet, you're able to fight alone. I wish I could be like that.

Someday I'll save the world. Someday I'll be the hero. Someday I'll be just like you.

Someday I'll be able to stand on my own.

_**END**_

**A/N: Grounded from the computer, but it's not keeping me from uploading! All it's doing is making me write more.**

**Inspiration for this chapter is pretty obvious: "Be Like That" by 3 Doors Down. The moment I heard that song, I knew it fit Tails perfectly. **

**I hope to finish a bit about Amy similar to this and upload it as well. And I will update things like this as soon as I've written them…**

**Thanks to Crazy, Yuki, and Kat for reading the stuff I've written! You guys pwn!**

**  
-Twila Stryker- **


	3. Separated: Blaze

Separated

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

-Ocean Avenue, Yellowcard

How do we manage to do stupid things like this?

Maybe it comes with the whole "superhero" thing. Or maybe it's just second nature.

Your second nature, not mine. Everything _I _do has a reason.

Okay, okay, I'm kidding. We all do stupid things sometimes.

But we're a _team_. We work together. So how the heck do we keep getting separated like this?

It's always the same story: one gets teleported while the other stays behind, awaiting the other's return. We always seem to switch off in turn, don't we? And in the same place, too.

I say it's an alternate dimension: the similarities between Chaos and Sol Emeralds, heroes who are able to control their powers, and enemies "Eggman" and "Eggman Nega" are way too creepy to be a coincidence.

You say it's the same world, but in the past: Nega could be Eggman's descendant, and there are plenty of legends about the "blue hero" and his friends.

Wherever it is, we're always sent there.

And this time it's your turn.

Do you know how _boring _this city is without you and Nega? It's way too quiet; I stick inside to hide away from other kids our age. Most of them hate me, anyway. Every once in a while I get a call from Marine, but that's it.

I hope you're having fun, saving the past or alternate dimension or whatever the heck it is. You always loved any sort of adventure.

Do you ever say anything about me?

It's okay, I don't blame you if you don't. Saving the whatever-it's-called from impending doom is a little bit higher up on your to-do list than talking about your best friend.

Don't think I was using sarcasm or something, because I wasn't. It's the truth. In fact, I've never mentioned you either. Creepy, huh?

It's like we have two lives: one for when we're around each other, and one for when we're separated.

But we'll never forget each other.

One day we'll go together. We'll meet all of our friends there and introduce each other. We'll show that we're not alone in our own world. Separated, maybe, but not alone.

Because we're best friends, and best friends never leave one another behind.

**A/N: Song today****: "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan. Especially the line "will you remember me?, cause I know I won't forget you". I was originally going to have a chapter be about Knuckles, but I got the idea for this one before and it was easier and quicker to write. ****Oh, and I'm still grounded, but allowed to listen to one CD and play MySims, because I was dying of boredom.**

**I thank my little sister, because if she hadn't booted me off the Wii I would have never written this.**


	4. Nothing: Amy

Nothing

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

-Here Without You, 3 Doors Down

Optimism is key.

Ignorance is bliss.

But what if you fake both? What if pessimism is your key, and your blissful ignorance is nothing but a charade- an act to keep it all together?

Does it all fall apart? Are you nothing then? Are you a fake?

Am I a fake?

Or is it all in my head?

What if I can't be optimistic anymore?

What if I just stopped it all, went cold turkey? Would anyone notice?

Would I be known as the girl who outgrew her childish ways, or the girl who gave up?

I can't give up. Without this I am…

Nothing. It may sound overdramatic, but it's the truth.

If I quit, who would I be?

It's a part of me. It's my life.

Without it, I'd be nothing.

Yep, nothing.

I've fallen out of love. The joy of it all is gone.

But maybe…

Can I keep going?

Maybe…

If I keep going, I can fall back in love with it.

It's my only shot.

I can fall back in love with you.

Because without you, I'd be nothing.

**A/N: Another bit of randomness... listening to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus in Writer's Club and came up with this thing in Amy's POV. No real inspiration or motive behind it at all. It was just random.**

**This wasn't the bit that I was going to do on Amy, but now that I realize it, it's similar to what I had written down.**

**And I hit a roadblock with the Knuckles drabble I was doing... sigh...**

**Oh well! Don't own Sonic, 3 Doors Down, or the song of course!**


End file.
